priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE
is a song by Dressing Flower. This song made its anime debut in Episode 56 and is the unit's first song. History TBA Performers * Dressing Flower - (Episode 56), (Episode 57), (Episode 88) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Laala! Fuwari! Doreshio! "Ha 〜 i!" MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Harahara wakuwaku no Purple|Shion}}/ Kōgo shimashima moyōda ne hashaide Diving! Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE HotPink|Laala}}/ Sa~a! Mina sama! Furu sōbi de Purple|Shion}}/ / Gachimaji Happy kushi shite ikou Ryōte agete aozora Push~! Buttobi SUMMER ADVENTURE HotPink|Laala}}/ Odorou Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE Hai! Mina sama! Kiai irete muri meda nante akiramenaide Hane dashi chao habatai chao Butchake SUMMER ADVENTURE Kaze datte mikatada jiyū ni ikou motto ue iko Eiyā! Heihei! Utaou HotPink|Laala}}/ Takaku takaku haru kana teppen Purple|Shion}}/ / Mezashita ji ni tadori tsuita Aizu ni kane narase kinkonkankon GOGO！ |-| Kanji= らぁら！ふわり！ドレシオ！ 「ハ〜イ！」 夏が来たぞい 冒険するぞ 知りたいコトなら 山もりもりあるもんっ 宝の地図は暗闇でGet 突然出会ったあれはデカスイカ！？ ハラハラワクワクの 交互シマシマ模様だね DEAD OR ALlVEだぁ！ この先の展開どんな？ 待てないよ はしゃいで Diving！ トンでもSUMMER ADVENTURE さぁ！みなさま！ フル装備で ガチマジHappy駆使していこう 両手上げて青空Push〜！ ブッとびSUMMER ADVENTURE 絶景かな？ 絶景だ！ スリルと背中合わせで上等 エイヤー！ヘイヘイ！ 踊ろう 君の価値はいつでも絶対 どんな時も先頭立って トンでもSUMMER ADVENTURE ハイ！みなさま！ 気合い入れて 無理めだなんて諦めないで 羽だしちゃお羽ばたいちゃお ブッちゃけSUMMER ADVENTURE 風だって味方だ 自由にいこう もっと上いこ エイヤー！ヘイヘイ！歌おう 高く高く遥かなてっぺん 目指した地に辿り着いた 合図に鐘鳴らせキンコンカンコン GOGO！ |-| English= Lala! Fuwari! DoLeShion! Yeah~! Summer's here , Let's go on an adventure There's a heap of things That we want to know We get a treasure map in the darkness And we suddenly come across.. a giant watermelon?! Our hearts beat like crazy At the familiar striped pattern Dead or Alive? what's happened up ahead? There's no time to waste Let's dive right in! It's an unforgettable summer adventure! All right everyone, we're all stocked up! let's make use of this happiness Put up our arms, and push to the blue sky! It's a surprising summer adventure! Isn't it an awesome view? It is! This was well worth the thrill Go for it! Hey! Hey! Let's dance! No matter what , you all will stand above the rest always and forever It's an unforgettable summer adventure! All right , everyone , let's get fired up! Don't leave! Don't give up! Flap your wings! let's it all out! It's an unrestrained summer adventure! Even the wind is with us Let's go wild! Let's go even further! Go for it! Hey! Hey! Let's dance! Higher, Higher, even further up Until you've reached the place you've aimed for Ring the bell as a signal Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! GOGO! Full Rōmaji= Ra~ara! Fuwari! Doreshio! "Ha 〜 i!" MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Harahara wakuwaku no Purple|Shion}}/ Kōgo shimashima moyōda ne DEAD OR ALIVE Da~a! hashaide Diving! Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE HotPink|Laala}}/ Sa~a! Mina sama! Furu sōbi de Purple|Shion}}/ / Gachimaji Happy kushi shite ikou Ryōte agete aozora Push~! Buttobi SUMMER ADVENTURE HotPink|Laala}}/ Odorou Purple|Shion}}/ / Donto ikou Shinken chōsen oyogu zo~ GOGO! (Suisuimingu suisuikurōru suisuisui uki wa de suisū) MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Yutakana jidai desu Purple|Shion}}/ Demo ne sono bun wo nayami wa... Fue chau pin pointo de! Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE HotPink|Laala}}/ Ichigen sama mondainai! Purple|Shion}}/ / Bōken shitai kimochi wa issho Yarikata nante sorezore desu Kanpeki SUMMER ADVENTURE HotPink|Laala}}/ Saisho no HotPink|Laala}}/ Rizumu ni notte Sokora zenbu moguru zo~ GOGO! (Horihorihori hori susume horihorihori achikochi hori~) mitsuketa HotPink|Laala}}/ Tanoshi sugite niyake chau yo Ton demo SUMMER ADVENTURE Hai! Mina sama! Kiai irete muri meda nante akiramenaide Hane dashi chao habatai chao Butchake SUMMER ADVENTURE Kaze datte mikatada jiyū ni ikou motto ue iko Eiyā! Heihei! Utaou HotPink|Laala}}/ Takaku takaku haru kana teppen Purple|Shion}}/ / Mezashita ji ni tadori tsuita Aizu ni kane narase kinkonkankon GOGO！ |-| Kanji= らぁら！ふわり！ドレシオ！ 「ハ〜イ！」 夏が来たぞい 冒険するぞ 知りたいコトなら 山もりもりあるもんっ 宝の地図は暗闇でGet 突然出会ったあれはデカスイカ！？ ハラハラワクワクの 交互シマシマ模様だね DEAD OR ALlVEだぁ！ この先の展開どんな？ 待てないよ はしゃいで Diving！ トンでもSUMMER ADVENTURE さぁ！みなさま！ フル装備で ガチマジHappy駆使していこう 両手上げて青空Push〜！ ブッとびSUMMER ADVENTURE 絶景かな？ 絶景だ！ スリルと背中合わせで上等 エイヤー！ヘイヘイ！ 踊ろう 君の価値はいつでも絶対 どんな時も先頭立って どんと行こう 真剣挑戦泳ぐぞ〜 GOGO！ (スイスイミング スイスイクロール スイスイスイ浮き輪でスイスー) 思い出したよ 手にした地図は 小さいあの頃 信じてた希望 笑われたっていいやと描いた ラクガキみたいな夢の道順 豊かな時代です でもねその分お悩みは…増えちゃう 探るべき場所は私の胸の中 ピンポイントで！ トンでもSUMMER ADVENTURE イチゲンサマ問題ない！ 冒険したい気持ちは一緒 やり方なんてそれぞれです カンペキSUMMER ADVENTURE タイミングも バラバラ 思い立ったら吉日なんだ エイヤー！ヘイヘイ！ 最初の一歩はもう 勇気になった 二歩目はほら好奇心で リズムにのって そこら全部潜るぞ〜 GOGO！ (ホリホリホリ ホリ進め ホリホリホリあちこちホリ〜) ソウカ！きっと世界は想像よりも 広く 深い 空の 向こう 次の宝 見つけた トンでもない！謎体験 飛んでもあり！夏冒険 忘れられない 出来事まみれ 楽しすぎてニヤけちゃうよ トンでもSUMMER ADVENTURE ハイ！みなさま！ 気合い入れて 無理めだなんて諦めないで 羽だしちゃお羽ばたいちゃお ブッちゃけSUMMER ADVENTURE 風だって味方だ 自由にいこう もっと上いこ エイヤー！ヘイヘイ！歌おう 高く高く遥かなてっぺん 目指した地に辿り着いた 合図に鐘鳴らせキンコンカンコン GOGO！ |-| English= Lala! Fuwari! DoLeShion! Yeah~! Summer's here , Let's go on an adventure There's a heap of things That we want to know We get a treasure map in the darkness And we suddenly come across.. a giant watermelon?! Our hearts beat like crazy At the familiar striped pattern Dead or Alive? what's happened up ahead? There's no time to waste Let's dive right in! It's an unforgettable summer adventure! All right everyone, we're all stocked up! let's make use of this happiness Put up our arms, and push to the blue sky! It's a surprising summer adventure! Isn't it an awesome view? It is! This was well worth the thrill Go for it! Hey! Hey! Let's dance! No matter what , you all will stand above the rest always and forever Let’s go! A serious challenge: Swim! GOGO! (Swim-swimming, swimming, crawling, swimmingly, with our swim rings, swish!) I remembered to keep my map on hand For that short time, I believed this hope Don’t you laugh at what I drew These scribbles look like the path of my dreams! These days are packed full But you see, our share of troubles will… increase The place to explore is in my chest; that’s the pinpoint It's an unforgettable summer adventure! Our first summer meetup is no problem! The feeling of wanting to adventure together In all kinds of ways It's an unforgettable summer adventure Even though the timing’s fallen apart If we make up our minds, what a lucky day Hoorah! Hey, hey! Step one’s already done I became brave Dive into the second step with curiosity Following the rhythm Immerse yourself completely! GOGO! (Holi-holi-holi, holy hustle, holi-holi-holi, all around holy) That’s right! I’m sure the world is beyond our imagining Beyond the wide and deep sky I found the next treasure Unbelievable! A mystery experience but real! Summer adventure An unforgettable event I’m completely enjoying myself It's an unforgettable summer adventure! All right , everyone , let's get fired up! Don't leave! Don't give up! Flap your wings! let's it all out! It's an unrestrained summer adventure! Even the wind is with us Let's go wild! Let's go even further! Go for it! Hey! Hey! Let's dance! Higher, Higher, even further up Until you've reached the place you've aimed for Ring the bell as a signal Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! GOGO! Audio Trivia *In the arcade game, it is a pop-typed song. *In the anime, the "DEAD OR ALIVE Da~a!" line is sang in the following order; Leona, Fuwari, Shion and Dorothy. However, in the full version, this was changed to every member singing that line together. Gallery See Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE/Image Gallery and Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Unit Song Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Anime Category:Songs sung by Dressing Flower Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Leona Performance Category:Shion Performance Category:Laala Performance